Killer Frost
Killer Frost is the Rookie's partner, ally, and love interest (later wife) in LEGO DC Super Villains. She is also the new recruit of the Justice League. History Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of LEGO DC Super Villains Killer Frost was a prisoner on Stryker's Island until she was freed by Lex Luthor, Prince Gasket, and Princess Archerina. Then she met Rookie at the S.T.A.R. lab and fell in love with him. She found out that the "Justice Syndicate" was actually called the "Crime Syndicate". They then traveled to Botanical Gardens with Deadshot and Captain Boomerang to get Harley from Poison Ivy. Then she follows them to announce the Syndicate's true colors at the Rooftop Gala. Their plan backfired, but they retreated to the Hall of Doom. Then she finally becomes the Rookie's girlfriend. She helps the Justice League, the Legion of Doom, Thomas, Twilight, and their friends save him. After she saves him and after Darkseid's defeat, she joins the Justice League and fights alongside Rookie. Lloyd Garmadon's Adventures of LEGO DC Super Villains Friends/Allies *The Rookie (husband) *Lloyd (son) *Faith (daughter-in-law) *Carter Metal (grandson) *Rumi Metal (granddaughter) *Heavy-Metal (brother-in-law) *Kai *Nya *Zane *Cole *Lloyd Garmadon *Jay *Misako *Sensei Wu *Lord Garmadon *P.I.X.A.L. *Skylor *Princess Harumi *Ultra Violet *Mr. E *Killow *Faith Relationships The Rookie Killer Frost met and fell in love with Rookie. Kai Killer Frost is impressed with Kai's Fire Power. Porto Killer Frost was friendly to Porto. Princess Harumi Trivia *Killer Frost will meet Thomas, Twilight, and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of LEGO DC Super Villains. *She is the reason Rookie fell in love with her. *Killer Frost became the Rookie's love interest in the end. *She loved Rookie like no other. *Rookie and Killer Frost became romanced. *She cares about the Rookie. *She is tired of always being a damsel in distress. *She loves the Rookie for his heroic actions. *She is also Ocellus' best friend. *Lex Luthor is the reason she wanted to be with the Rookie. *She does anything to save her boyfriend. *Killer Frost loves Rookie as she always has. *Killer Frost loves the trees Ferngully in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle go to FernGully: The Last Rainforest. *She and Rookie will have their child. *Killer Frost and Rookie will name their son, "Lloyd", after Lloyd Garmadon. *Killer Frost loves her and Rookie's child. *She will teach her son to forge his own destiny. *Killer Frost has the Rookie's brother, Heavy-Metal, as her brother-in-law. *She will reunite with her son in Dawn of the Stone Army. *Killer Frost will explain why she left him. *She reveals that the whole time, she and the Rookie were only trying to save Lloyd from Doomsday. *Killer Frost will help her son overcome his guilt for his uncle's corruption. *She loves and cares for Lloyd. *She will help Rookie change his brother's ways. *She will tell Lloyd how she met his father. *Killer Frost comforts him when it comes down to him fighting his uncle. *Killer Frost will have Nya teach him to harness the powers of Fire. *Killer Frost will save her son. *She explains that destiny chose him. *She gave her son advice about Airjitzu. *Killer Frost asked Misako to take care of Lloyd. Gallery Maxresdefault_(17).jpg|Killer Frost's pose. Maxresdefault_(18).jpg|Killer Frost posing heroically. 3453464-legodcsupervillains-8~4.jpg|Killer Frost standing. Killer-Frost.jpg|Killer Frost's database. 3453464-legodcsupervillains-8~5.jpg|Killer Frost possessed. Killer_Frost_(LEGO_DC_Super_Villains)_(1).png|Killer Frost's green eyes. Killer_Frost.jpg|Killer Frost with her eyes turned green. Maxresdefault_(17)~2.jpg|Killer Frost's green eyes. Maxresdefault_(18)~2.jpg|Possessed Killer Frost. Lego-dc-super-vilains-personnage-140-4.jpg|Killer Frost blocking lasers. Lego-dc-super-vilains-personnage-046-2.jpg|Killer Frost sliding around. Lego-dc-super-vilains-personnage-046-1.jpg|Killer Frost reaching the checkpoint. Belle_Revera_Laser.png|Killer Frost blocking Rita's laser. Untitled_17.png|Killer Frost reflecting the lasers. Untitled_18.png|Killer Frost overpowering Rita. Category:Females Category:Reformed Antagonists Category:Former Villains Category:Former enemies Category:Heroes Category:Untrue Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Allies Category:Love Interest Category:In love characters Category:In love heroes Category:Pawn of a Villain Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Captured Characters Category:Demon Victims Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Possessed Category:Mentors